percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Metis' Mendum X
Chapter X - Jolt Athena's P.O.V. I regret this. I should have known that Poros was there all along, I just can't belive that I had no idea that he would be spying on us. 'A good strategeist always knows her surroundings', but in truth I hadn't a clue. I continued shouting for him to come back, but I knew deep down that he won't come back, Poros was stubbon like that, it was how he lived his life: 'never turn back once you run'. It most likely sounds atupid, but it was his motto, and he did well abiding by it. In someways I respected that, but I also wished I didn't. I couldn't stay round long, I knew that father was already mad at me, but now I had only provoked what he had been avoiding for his entire reign. I quickly reappeared at the gates of Olympus, Apollo, Atemis and Ares were waiting there for my return: Are was dressed up in his usual battle armour, with his long sword in hand and his most fiersome smile on. "Great job there Athena, now there definately be fighting". Apollo was in his college sweater and had a notebook in one hand and his lyre in the other "I know this is going to be a bad situatuion, but this will be one heck of a poem: 'Zeus vs Poros, who will win? The young falcon takes on his king.' ". Artemis was in her usual hunting outfit, with her bow and arrows hung over both her shoulders. "I do not disagree with your actions sister, but now we must prepare to defend our home". I just continued walking through them, past the other gods as they left the hall, and I stood in fron of my father, with Hera to his left. I looked up at him, he was more thunderous than ever: he had sparks flying off his face, his suit changed to his battle armour, and the sky was drak grey and stormful with the full throtle of lightning and thunder erupting behind his platinum throne. Hera was less concerned than my father was, but she was still furious to the fact that she knew that if Poros were to defeat Zeus, then she would no longer be queen, like what happened to her mother. Zeus slammed his fist into the arm of his throne and stood up furiously. "Athena, You Knew That Allowing Careless Talk Now Means There Is War!" Thunder echoed throught the hall. "It was never my fault, the fault was . . ." "You Are An Olympian And A Major God! You Should Have Been Able To Sense His Prescence Near To Your Position!". He kicked over the table in front of him and threw himself back to his throne "I Had Kept My Throne For All This Time By Managing To Withold that Prothercy From Happening! I Shall Not Have It Ever Come True!" Sometimes I hated the way my father treats me, he doesn't ever listen to anything I have to say, even when I could very well be the only way to recieve more victories. He even treated his demigod children more than me, and I was his first. I sometimes think that Poros got the better offer: far away from Zeus arrogance as possible. I was so infuriated that I bellowed "This Is Your Fault More Than It Could Ever Be Mine! You Are The One Who Sent Poros Into the Mortal World Where You Knew That It Could Only Be A Matter of Time When Gaea Would Find Him And Sway Him! You Were The One Who Constantly Wiped His Memory Every Time We Moved As To Not Allow Him To Work Out For Himself That He Was Suppose To Be Immortal! If The Blam Falls On Anyone, It Goes To HIs Father Who Cared More About A Chair More Than His Own Son!!" I didn't wait to see the look on my fathers face, I turned and I knew I had to find Poros. if I was to stop this madness, I needed to find my brother. And Quick. Category:Metis' Mendum Category:Chapter Page